The Loners of Konoha Academy
by SecretEmo444
Summary: Hinata was always in her group of friends since before she could remember. Being shy and wanting her father approve she always did things that would make her father praise her, not that he ever  did. Unfortunately, eventually that all comes to a end.H.S.


Hey guy! I am so sorry about not updating, condition got worse tried to go to ER didn't help and now it's better… Anyway, here's the new story, this one is fairly dark…. You have been warned. Enjoy.

Hinata woke up one morning to a sunny day. Breathing in the air, she pictured that this was the perfect day to tell her crush, Naruto how she felt about him. She had been crushing on him for a long time, four years. Today was the day she was finally going to tell him. Almost everyone but Naruto himself knew, and they was wishing her luck and encouraging her. Hinata, getting up, took out her favorite clothes out of her closet; a sweater with fur around the hood and a pair of navy sweat pants. Her clothes may be baggy, but tight clothes made her feel uncomfortable.

Hinata went to brush her teeth, and then rinsed some mouth wash for good measure. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for today. Brushing her midnight hair that was just below her chin, she stood up to take a look at herself. It was all perfect! Everything was going to be wonderful. Hinata didn't trust herself to eat breakfast; so she didn't. Smiling at herself she just walked straight out of the Hyuuga mansion to Naruto's apartment.

Today was not a very busy day in Konoha so it didn't take Hinata very long for her to get to Naruto's. Knocking once, she heard fumbling on the other side; this only made her smile more 'typical Naruto'. Naruto opened the door in his signature orange jumpsuit blond hair spiky and wild, daring someone to try to tame it. Nervousness kicked Hinata in the gut, not daring to take her eyes off the floor and a giant blush creeping up her features.

"Um… Naruto-kun. I …uh…"

That's when the finger fumbling began… it had been an awful habit for Hinata for the longest time, anytime she would talk to Naruto she would start to fiddle with her fingers. Maybe it was because of nervousness?

"Naruto-kun, I like you…"

There! She had said it!

"Oh, um Hinata, I only really like you as a friend. I'm sorry, I like someone else."

Hinata would rather someone ripped her heart out, burned it a little; then stomped on it for good measure. Hinata was keeping her head facing downward with tears threatening to fall from her lavender orbs. Hinata put an arm around her chest like someone really had ripped her heart out Hinata bolted from the room.

Hinata was trying to get back to the Hyuuga mansion; although she got lost a few times because of her blurred vision and head downwards after about a half hour she made it back home. Once she got there she ran up to her room, locked the door then pulled out the thing that haunted her dreams most of the time; a knife.

Hinata had only did what she is doing now once before in her life; during a exam at school.

(_Flashback_)

_This exam was not like most exams; they had to wrestle with someone at random. Every year they liked to test the strength of the grade nines; they could except an F and skip it, although Hinata decided to go along with it. She was mostly too scared to see the disappointment in her father. Hinata had to wrestle with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga. The paring shocked her, but she still did it. He very slowly killed her confidence; telling her she was trying to be someone she was not, that she was a failure. Naruto took in that moment to yell at them that Hinata was the only one to be able to decide that. It gave her confidence; so she proceeded. _

_It ended very badly; Hinata was taken home to rest for a week after the medics on sight treated her. The first thing that she did was enlarge the injuries on her body. Hinata thought it was a one-time thing; but apparently not. It was so severe that Hinata went through several alcohol swipes, because they were all covered in blood. _

(_End flashback)_

Hinata woke up sitting on her desk; confused, until she looked down to see blood all over her left arm and some on the desk. Panicking she looked at the clock. It was 2:30 PM, Hinata sighed in relief. Three was when her father got home and four for Neji. She took out some swipes that she got from her medical training and started cleaning up her arm, eventually the dried blood was cleaned and Hinata applied gauze to it. That's when Hinata started cleaning the knife; she used some rubbing alcohol stored in her family's closet; then started to clean it with cotton balls.

Hinata had five minutes before her dad got home, so she turned on a random TV show and started watching it for a few minutes; it was an anime of some sort, although Hinata was not paying enough attention to tell which one it was, she was too distracted in having an excuse for her father. That was when the Main doctor in the hospital, Hiashi entered; they worked on organs and blood flow. Hiashi, Hinata's father, was strict with Hinata because one day she'd be the main doctor, not that she wanted to be one. Hinata gazed up to Hiashi, stood up and bowed her head, Hiashi followed suit. This was a custom way to greet a main house member, which where the most successful doctors, while the branch members were not as successful and were treated as not as important. This was putting quite a bit of stress on Hinata because she had a hard time beating her cousin Neji; a branch member, and would always face severe consequences when she failed to do better than him. After talking to Hiashi, Hinata decided that she had enough of today's drama, and better rest so at least she stood a chance a concentrating at school tomorrow.

Today was a strange day for Hinata, almost eerie. Hinata was in her freshmen year at High school and generally hung out with the crowd that had been there her whole life. Hinata was almost scared to go to school today. Who knew what could happen.

After getting dresses in her usual black sweat pants and puffy sweater she didn't feel up to eating today so she got in a limo with Neji and took off for High School.

Hinata got outside with her bag and started walking she looked around to see the area and some of the people she'd be learning with, Hinata was surprised when she saw some people staring, some also whispered and pointed at her, Hinata shrugged it off as the fact she was going to be the next main Doctor, as they were very popular in the city. Hinata went over to the office to learn where her home room was, she'd get her locker combination from her teacher. She found out that Kurenai was her home room. So she walked up a flight and down a hallway to get to the class. She was surprised to see everyone she passed pointed and whispered at her when she passed, even the teachers! It was starting to freak Hinata a little bit now, most of the time she got starred at and some whispering, but not this much! After Hinata got her locker combination from Kurenai and put the rest of the stuff she wouldn't need she went over to Sakura to see what the big deal was, she found her at the hallway, and the second she spotted her she ran over.

"Hinata, is it true?" This started Hinata a little; someone was spreading rumors around about her?

"What do you mean Sakura?" Hinata was a little scared to ask, but she had to sometime.

"That well…. That you cut. Someone was passing around that one of the maids caught you unconscious with a bleeding arm and a knife in your hand." Hinata felt herself go pale, it was if the world stopped, everyone knew! Could she lie to them all? Still, some people would suspect her, once something got out someone would never let go of it. That was when the world went black….

Hinata woke up in a bed, Hinata sighed in relief it was only a really bad dream. Hinata still could walk around school without being an outcast or being known as the emo one. That's when Naruto peered over the bed.

"Hinata you fainted, I'm really sorry if what happened yesterday made you do this. I just don't feel the same way."

Hinata felt tears run down her cheeks, not only were her nightmares coming true but she was being rejected all over again. After letting them fall for a while, she got up to see she was only a few minutes past where school started so she headed up to homeroom.

Homeroom was a nightmare, she sat in the back of the class to diminish all the attention, but it just ended up making it worse. People were treating her so differently just because they heard something. It made it much easier to become distanced from everyone. Hinata knew that if things stayed the way they were that her school life would go down the drain. It was hard paying Kurenai any attention because of all the stares. After what felt like she spends the whole day in homeroom, she was finally let free. Although she was quickly reminded that she had another class to go to. Sighing she collected her text book and binder for her next class. Her class was in Social Studies, Gai was her teacher. He was known to be annoying, but she would judge him when she met him. She quickly found the class it was just around the corner. She entered to see a man that was wearing a green spandex suit, fairly large eyes that reminded her of a bug, and a large furry line that she imagined was his eye brows.

"Come in my youthful students it is almost the youthful time to start the youthful class of Social Studies!" Wow…. He's strange and I guess his speech will get annoying fast… so I guess it's true. Does that mean that I'm just an emo freak?

This class was just like the other one; did everyone in the whole school know? Hopefully it would blow over soon and they find something else to talk about. Sitting miserably in the corner of the class, Hinata tried to sit at the front but just couldn't do it. It would just make it easier for people to stare. Gai was fairly annoying even though she didn't give it much thought; he was just an annoying voice in the back of her head blabbering about youth. Hinata glanced at the clock hopefully, it was 11:30. Lunch at her High School lunch was at 11:45 only fifteen more minutes, a few seconds later she groaned. Fifteen more minutes? That could seem like forever! She reminded herself to keep the eyes off the clock and try to ignore the stares around her, think happy thoughts. She was trying to grasp for some then she realized that she couldn't think of any. Hinata tried to resist the urge to look at the clock but gave in, 11:35, ugh why was time slowly killing her? What did she do to deserve this. That's when she snapped, she asked Gai to let her go to the bathroom. He let her go and she quickly took her things with her, she wouldn't be back before class ended. She dashed down the hallway to the nearest bathroom and cried until she thought that her eyes were the color of strawberries and her voice went horse; then silently grabbed a paper towel to dab at her eyes. She picked up her things and slowly went to her doom.

This is a story that I came up with and decided to post it because I couldn't update my others yet but I shall soon. Anyway, I will update this story every once in a while. I'll update and finish it between the other two just there probably won't be one every week or maybe two weeks; it will be updated at least once a month.


End file.
